


Only Human

by urlocalfemalesimp



Series: original works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE MY OTHER WORK, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Why Did I Write This?, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalfemalesimp/pseuds/urlocalfemalesimp
Summary: "Such beauty is the way of life." She commented, watching the cerulean butterfly as it sat on her finger. Her crimson eyes were fixated on the creature. "Though, sometimes, it is as delicate as you." The platinum-blonde closed her fist and crushed the insect, opening her fist to reveal nothing but a golden liquid. She turned her head towards you, now looking at you through her eyelashes. "As long as thou are under my protection, one shan't feel in danger." She extended a gloved hand to you, "now, will you take my hand? Or, does one wish for I to begone?" She let out a small chuckle, "do take your time, human. I shall be waiting for you." She closed her hand fan, a small, glowing dove flying away. "Farewell." The being closed her eyes and walked away, the dove landing on your shoulder. You wanted to say something, run after her. But the dove felt like it was weighing you down, stopping you from doing so. Once she was out of view, it flew away.--You weren't anything but human in this monster-filled world. You didn't have a tail or animals ears. You didn't have a third eye or horns. You were a human. So why? Why was this being interested in you?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Reader
Series: original works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204850
Kudos: 1





	Only Human

You opened your eyes. "This... isn't my room." The landscape around you was beautiful. Surrounding you were sakura trees and flowers (sorry for those with allergies!), a waterfall in the distance. You adored your surroundings, the dreamlike place filling you with nostalgia. You wandered the place before approaching the waterfall. "Beautiful, is it not?" A voice behind you caused you to flinch. You turned around, the source of the voice not human. It was a female with flowing, black hair that reached her waist. She wore a black loose kimono, her matching haori hanging on her shoulders. She had crimson orbs that pierced through your soul, one that sent small shivers down your spine. Her wooden geta clicked along the gravel path, socks white as snow. Her gloved hand reached out, pointing to seemingly nothing. 

A cerulean butterfly flew by, its wings enchanting to you. You left it alone, but something in you told you reach for it. You didn't, but the urge grew. 

"Such beauty is the way of life." She commented, watching the cerulean butterfly as it sat on her finger. Her crimson eyes were fixated on the creature. "Though, sometimes, it is as delicate as you." The platinum-blonde closed her fist and crushed the insect, opening her fist to reveal nothing but a golden liquid. You gasped out of shock. Why did she crush that butterfly? Surely, it hadn't done anything wrong. She turned her head towards you, now looking at you through her eyelashes. "As long as thou are under my protection, one shan't feel in danger." She extended a gloved hand to you, "now, will you take my hand? Or, does one wish for I to begone?" She let out a small chuckle, "do take your time, human. I shall be waiting for you." She closed her hand fan, a small, glowing dove flying away. "Farewell." The being closed her eyes and walked away, the dove landing on your shoulder. You wanted to say something, run after her. But the dove felt like it was weighing you down, stopping you from doing so. Once she was out of view, it flew away. 

"What do you mean? Ma'am?" You stumbled forward and ran, but you couldn't see her. She was out of sight. Gone. Well, what were you expecting when this strange dove sat on you and kept you from moving? You turned around, hoping to see the waterfall. Instead, you met with a wall. The landscape you were once in had gone, replaced with that of your room. 


End file.
